Somewhere I Belong
by The New Ones
Summary: Karena seorang biseksual yang tengah patah hati sangat sulit dihadapi.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO (C) MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**(We don't take any profit by publishing this fict)**

WARNING: AU & OoC

* * *

**Somewhere I Belong**

chapter 1: Side Effect?

.

.

"Menyedihkan," gumamnya sambil menatap tajam pemuda yang duduk di depannya. "Setelah semua yang kita lalui, kau memutuskan untuk menyerah?"

Pemuda di depannya tidak merespon, tapi wajahnya yang kian memucat makin membuatnya kesal.

Mereka sudah menjadi kekasih selama 2 tahun. Mereka membagi hal-hal manis, membagi keluh kesah, mereka membagi cinta. Dan sekarang si brengsek ini ingin putus?!

_Hell._

Seharusnya ia tahu ini akan terjadi.

Seharusnya ia tidak pernah berharap.

"Kita memulai dengan cara yang salah." Gumaman itu terdengar dari pemuda yang masih menundukan kepalanya, kedua tangannya saling meremas dengan gugup.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lelah, kedua kelopak matanya terpejam rapat berusaha menetralisir amarah yang kian menguasai pikirannya.

"Tidak, bukan kita, tapi kau yang mengakhirinya dengan cara yang salah." Diliriknya pemuda itu lagi. Sedikit merasa bersalah saat sosok itu yang biasa terlihat ceria, kini terlihat rapuh dan hanya bisa terduduk tak berdaya.

"Kau ingin semua berakhir? Baik, kita akhiri sampai disini." Ucapannya yang tak terbantahkan itu sedikit membuat pemuda dihadapannya terlonjak kaget. tapi Sasuke sudah tidak peduli. Ia sudah terlalu muak dengan semua ini. Dan batinnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk sebuah drama. "Menyingkirlah, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Sasuke." Panggilan lirih itu seketika menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang bergegas menuju pintu. " Aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Beri aku waktu. Beri aku kesempatan menjelaskan pada orangtuaku, mereka akan mengerti dan kita bisa memulai semuanya lagi."

Kali ini tidak seperti yang diharapkan, bukannya luluh, Sasuke justru mendengus meremehkan. Seringaian mengejek yang tak pernah pemuda itu lihat makin membuat hatinya mencelos.

"Dewasalah. Bahkan sampai lidahmu terbakar, orangtuamu lebih senang memaksamu menikah dibandingkan mengakui bahwa putra kebanggaan mereka ternyata penyuka sesama jenis. Lagipula aku lebih senang mencari mainan baru daripada menunggumu"

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu, Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan pemuda yang telah menghiasi harinya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Akhirnya semua selesai.

.

.

.

Hinata terduduk di sofanya yang empuk dengan murung.

Sahabatnya, sahabat keparatnya, menggedor pintu apartementnya pada pukul tiga dini hari. Gedorannya yang keras dan menyakiti telinga, membuatnya seketika terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia akan dengan mudah memaafkan sahabatnya itu jika kedatangannya yang diluar jam normal berhubungan dengan hidup dan mati, bukannya karena patah hati.

Mana pakai mabuk segala lagi.

Yang lebih parahnya lagi, setelah muntah di karpet ruang tamu yang baru dibelinya minggu lalu, si sahabat dengan seenaknya memonopoli tempat tidurnya. Secara kurang ajar membiarkan sang tuan rumah tidur di sofa.

Jelas tidak ada gunanya berdiplomasi pada orang mabuk.

Dari awal, ia sudah merasa menjalin pertemanan dengan seorang Uchiha bukan ide bagus.

Sambil menggerutu sendiri, Hinata beranjak dari sofa dan membuka tirai jendela. Di luar masih sangat gelap dan masih terlalu pagi untuknya memulai hari. Hal itu makin membuatnya frustasi.

Ini hari Kamis, hari dimana jadwal mengajarnya penuh, tanpa jeda. Pagi hari ia harus mengajar kelas dua, menjelang siang ia harus mengajar kelas sebelah, setelah makan siang ada test untuk kelas tiga dan sebelum pulang, kepala sekolah mengharuskannya ikut rapat.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata lelah.

Dan semua ini gara-gara sahabatnya yang masih enak tidur!

Sialan, kalau saja sahabatnya itu laku dijual di _murah. com_, sudah dari dulu ia obral.

Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Hinata kembali menatap pemandangan gelap di depannya.

Sudah setahun ia tinggal di apartemen kecil ini dan sudah sepuluh tahun ia menjalin persahabatan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Persahabatan, yang harus ia akui, hanyalah karena keterpaksaan.

Keluarga mereka sama-sama kaya, terpandang dan dihormati. Mungkin karena itupula ayahnya beranggapan akan menjadi hal bagus jika menjalin pertemanan dengan sesama keluarga berada. Mereka bisa saling membantu jika sesuatu mulai menjadi sulit.

Cara klasik yang ironisnya masih dipraktekan hingga saat ini.

Awal perkenalannya dengan Sasuke pun bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Usia mereka masih sangat muda saat itu. Hinata terlalu pemalu untuk memulai pembicaraan dan akan sangat panik saat ibunya meninggalkannya sendiri. Sementara Sasuke adalah anak terjudes yang pernah ia kenal dan Hinata kecil paling takut dengan yang mukanya sangar itu. Jadilah percakapan didominasi para orang tua yang saling melempar basa-basi membosankan.

Ia mengira itulah saat terakhir ia akan bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha itu, tapi sayangnya keluarganya punya rencana lain. Setiap bulan selalu ada pesta dan makan malam yang harus ia hadiri. Membuatnya dengan terpaksa menerima takdir bahwa ia akan sering menemukan wajah seram yang paling tidak disukainya.

Hubungan mereka berubah drastis saat Hinata mengetahui fakta tentang ketertarikan seksual Sasuke yang sedikit menyimpang. Bukan berarti ia keberatan. Semakin menyimpang seorang Sasuke, semakin nyaman Hinata berhubungan dengannya. Karena siapa pun yang telah lama mengenal Hinata akan tahu bahwa ia tidak pernah nyaman menjalin hubungan romantis dengan siapa pun. ketakutannya pada sentuhan intim membuatnya sedikit khawatir saat ia diharuskan bersosialisasi dengan lawan jenis.

Entah bagaimana semuanya berawal, kekurangan mereka menjadikan mereka dekat satu dengan yang lain.

Saking dekatnya, Sasuke tidak segan mengumbar kesialan padanya. Dimulai dari bangku sekolah dimana Hinata dijadikan tumbal bagi cewe-cewe yang haus darah yang mengejar Sasuke ke mana pun ia pergi. Di bangku kuliah, nasibnya tidak membaik karena Sasuke yang terus menempel ke mana pun ia pergi. Bukan dalam lingkup romantis seperti yang biasa dituduhkan orang-orang, tapi karena ia tahu Hinata mudah dimanfaatkan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan sekarang, takdir pun belum mau membagi sedikit keberuntungannya pada Hinata.

Menghela napas untuk yang terakhir kali, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi. Sedikit tidak rela melepas kesenangan menatap langit gelap di luar sana. Tapi ia harus mandi, harus kerja dan harus memasak makanan mewah karena Sasuke yang patah hati bukan orang yang mudah dihadapi.

.

.

.

Setiap hari Sabtu, Hinata biasanya menghabiskan sore hari sepulang kerja dengan pergi ke kafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Memesan sepotong kue dan secangkir coklat panas saat udara sedikit sejuk atau segelas jus buah saat hari terasa terik. Biasanya Hinata akan menghabiskan hampir dua jam hanya untuk duduk disana sambil membaca novel kesukaannya. Terkadang, ia hanya memesan minuman hangat, menghirupnya sedikit demi sedikit sembari menikmati pemandangan dibalik jendela disebelahnya. Memang tidak ada kegiatan khusus, tapi saat-saat seperti itulah yang selalu Hinata nantikan.

Sayangnya, hal itu berubah saat si judes menyerang.

Tak seperti dugaan awal, si nyebelin itu malah makin betah berkubang di kasur Hinata dan bukannya angkat kaki sesegera mungkin. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan, memang patah hati bisa separah apa?

Tidak, salah. Harusnya pertanyaannya adalah: memang tamunya sebebal apa?

Ayolah, mereka berdua punya kehidupan. Hinata dengan rutinitas monotonnya dan Sasuke dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Apa pun itu.

Hinata punya semacam jadwal yang sudah ia tekuni setahun ini. Pagi-pagi ia akan mandi lalu sarapan dengan sereal sambil membaca kembali materi yang akan ia ajarkan hari itu, berangkat kerja, pulang, mandi, menyiapkan makan malam, menyiapkan materi besok, tidur. Dan semua itu berubah menjadi: pagi-pagi ia akan repot memasak karena Sasuke lebih suka sarapan dengan menu lengkap kemudian ia akan mandi karena Sasuke tidak suka bau asap yang menempel ditubuhnya. Lalu ia akan berangkat kerja dan pulang dengan membawa sekantong belanjaan. Belum lagi tetek bengek lain yang secara misterius ada sejak lelaki itu menginvasi tempat tinggalnya.

_Aish_, Kapan laki-laki itu minggatnya ya?

"A-ano, Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Hinata ragu saat mereka tengah menyantap makan malam dihari ke 10 Sasuke menginap.

"_Hn_?"

"Ka-kapan kau akan pergi?"

_Shiiiiinggg~_

Setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, terjadi kesunyian mencekam yang membuat Hinata menelan ludah dengan grogi. Ada perasaan tak enak hati yang menggerogoti tengkuknya.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah dan nada suara datar andalanannya. Seharusnya di detik ini Hinata menjawab 'ya' dengan lantang. Ini kesempatan. Sasuke sudah menghancurkan rutinitasnya, sudah mengganggu kenyamanan hidupnya dan sudah merusak kedamaian jiwanya. Wajar dong Hinata ngusir tamu kurang ajar itu. Namun, melihat tatapan Sasuke sekarang, Hinata ngeri juga.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu sampai kapan kau mau tinggal di sini."

_Crap!_

"_Hn_, aku akan tinggal selama yang diperlukan."

_Double crap!_

.

.

Dan kehidupannya makin mencemaskan saat keesokan harinya Hinata menemukan sepucuk surat yang diketik rapi terselip di pintu apartemennya.

Tidak ada nama ataupun alamat si pengirim. Hanya selembar kertas polos bertuliskan: Aku mengetahui rahasiamu, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Authors' Note:**

Yeeeiiii ini_ fanfict collab_ pertama kami (Grey Chocolate dan kaede airi) semoga kalian suka ^_^. ayo tebak, _chapter_ pertama ini ditulis siapa? #plakk

terima kasih sudah membaca.

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(_We don't take any profit by publishing this fict_)

**SasuHina** and slights

AU & OoC

* * *

**Somewhere I Belong**

**Chapter II**

_Lavender_ sang Hyuuga membulat penuh. _What the hell?_ Rahasia apa yang dimaksud si pengirim surat? Setahunya _sih_ salah satu rahasia terbesar Sasuke yang sang gadis ketahui adalah bahwa sang pemuda memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk ayam di pantatnya. Tentu saja bukan hal ini yang dimaksud, bukan? Tunggu! Kalau dipikir-pikir ya, setelah mengingat bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat itu biseksual dan pernah menjalin hubungan dengan sesama jenis, bisa saja mantannya pernah melihat tanda lahir itu saat mereka berdua sedang—

—'_Tidak_!' Hinata geleng-geleng kepala. Bayangan demi bayangan adegan khusus 18 tahun ke atas bermain di otaknya. Tidak, tidak. Hinata tidak mesum. Ia hanya sedang menduga-duga asal-muasal dari surat tersebut dan secara tidak sengaja asumsinya bermuara pada hal yang … _esek-esek_. Sekali lagi, Hinata tidak mesum walaupun saat ini si manis bukan dari jembatan Ancol itu berusaha menahan mimisan darurat yang siap mengalir dari dua lubang hidungnya.

Terus yang jadi pertanyaan, haruskah Hinata menyembunyikan surat itu atau memberitahukannya langsung pada si objek surat?

'_Jika surat ini sampai ke tangan Sasuke-kun, dia pasti akan kalang-kabut. Dampak baiknya, dia pasti akan segera mencari si pengirim atau mungkin bergegas naik pesawat dan pergi ke pulau tersembunyi untuk menahan malu karena rahasianya diumbar. Dampak buruknya, orang tuanya akan tahu bahwa aku yang memberitahukan surat ini jika mereka tahu sebelumnya Sasuke-kun ada di sini dan mereka pasti akan menyalahkanku atas sikapku yang tidak waspada dengan memberikan surat teror tersebut. Jika surat ini kusembunyikan, Sasuke-kun akan lebih lama tinggal di sini. Setidaknya, dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam seperti menyeret namaku karena memberitahukan surat teror tersebut. Apa benar Sasuke-kun selemah itu terhadap gertakan yang bisa jadi hanya omong-kosong? Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?'_

Ok, kembali pada si surat yang jadi penyebab kenapa Hinata masih _kerasan_ berada di ambang pintu, sedangkan dari dalam sana suara Uchiha telah terdengar membahana. Berpikir, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyimpan surat tersebut di dalam saku celananya. Sebelum kembali ke dalam, sang gadis menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan keberadaan seseorang yang dicurigai sebagai si pengirim. Tidak ada, nihil. Di depan apartemennya hanya ada sebuah mobil penjual ubi. Sudah pasti penjual ubi itu bukan mantan kekasih Sasuke yang _high-mighty_ itu, 'kan?

"HINATA!"

"Baik, baik. Aku segera ke sana, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sang Hyuuga pun melenggang ke dalam seraya menghela napas. Entah kenapa ia merasa badai akan datang dalam kehidupan tenangnya selama ini.

* * *

Hari Minggu. Itu artinya setiap orang bebas menentukan seharian untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan apa pun yang dikehendaki. Bebas tidur, bebas berekreasi, bebas mengikuti lembur, dan hal-hal lain. Ya, bebas. Tentu saja meskipun dikatakan bebas, ada hal yang boleh dan tidak untuk dilakukan. Seperti mereka berdua ini.

Hyuuga Hinata. Awalnya sang gadis berpikir bahwa hari libur ini mungkin bisa ia habiskan untuk sekadar membaca beberapa buku baru yang belum sempat ia baca lantaran rutinitasnya yang begitu padat nyaris setiap hari. Berbaring sembari membaca buku ditemani segelas _orange juice_ dan _cookies_ seharusnya dapat sang Hyuuga rasakan andai saja … ya, andai saja situasinya memang mendukung keinginannya terlaksana.

"Hinata, ambilkan aku _mineral water_ di sana."

"B … baik!"

"Hinata, ambilkan koran terbaru. Aku yakin mereka sudah mengirimkannya sejak pagi."

"T-tapi aku tidak berlangganan koran, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku yang berlangganan. Sudah, cepat ambilkan!"

"B-baik!"

Begitulah. Kendatipun hari libur, kesibukan Hinata tidak pernah ikut libur. Ditambah dengan kehadiran seseorang yang luar biasa sok meraja macam Uchiha Sasuke, rasanya gadis berperawakan aduhai itu ingin menenggelamkan diri ke sungai Amazon saja.

"Hinata, kemari sebentar! Ada kabar gembira untuk kita!"

Hinata yang saat itu tengah memotong tomat berbalik. Ia memutar bola matanya dengan bosan sebelum menjawab, "Bukan tentang ekstrak kulit manggis, bukan?"

Alis Sasuke berkedut. "Apa itu?"

"Hanya lelucon yang populer belakangan ini."

Bahu Sasuke terangkat sekejap. "Ini soal lain. Aku melihat di _time line_ ada informasi tentang kafe yang baru saja dibuka di dekat sini. Seingatku kau menyukai makanan manis, bukan? Aku akan menraktirmu sepuasnya. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi aku tidak suka panas. Kita pergi ke sana nanti sore, bagaimana?"

Seperti tayangan _slow-motion_, mata Hinata berbinar diiringi mulut yang terbuka cukup lebar lengkap dengan raut muka bahagia. Tuhan, baru sekali ini saja hamba-Mu yang satu itu menraktir sang gadis. Sang Hyuuga refleks memeluk lengan Sasuke, membuat sang empunya terperanjat.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Oi."

Hinata menengadah. Wajahnya dan wajah Uchiha Sasuke hanya tinggal beberapa inci lagi.

"Jangan dekat-dekat."

Menyadari posisi mereka, Hinata lekas beranjak. "_Huh_! Aku juga tidak berniat dekat-dekat denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Hn_."

Hinata kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Kepala sang Hyuuga merunduk. Dirogoh saku celananya. Menampilkan sepucuk surat yang ia lipat rapi.

'_Apa pilihanku untuk tidak memberitahukan surat ini sudah benar, ya?_'

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menjelajahi sebuah gedung tua. Sang pemilik oniks hitam tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa berada di sana. Memilih tidak mempertanyakan sebab dirinya terdampar di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui, sang Uchiha berjalan meniti anak tangga. Semakin lama, cahaya semakin menerpa lantai yang ia injak. Tak lama, bola mata Sasuke tertuju pada siluet seseorang yang semula tertutupi tirai jendela.

"Siapa di sana?"

Tak ada jawaban. Namun, siluet tersebut mengambil langkah mendekat. Memperlihatkan wajahnya pada sang Uchiha.

"Naruto?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang melambaikan tangan. Malam ini di mata Sasuke, sang pemuda tampil dengan begitu menawan. Setelan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam-putih dengan pas melekat di tubuh sang pemuda. Selain itu, surai yang biasanya berantakan yang selalu jadi bahan ejekan Sasuke kini disisir dengan rapi ke belakang layaknya _gentleman_ di _host club_. Sasuke sampai menelan ludah dibuatnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, _Dobe_?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Berdansa denganku, Sasuke?"

"Apa—"

—"Naruto!" Sasuke protes ketika tubuhnya ditarik begitu saja oleh sang pemuda untuk berdansa. "_Dobe_! Apa-apaan kau?!"

"_Sst_." Naruto meletakkan jemarinya di bibir Sasuke. "Diam dan rasakan saja."

Entah bagaimana, Sasuke menurut. Ia menikmati setiap gerakan tubuhnya dan sensasi dari setiap kontak yang ia lakukan dengan Naruto. sayang, tiba-tiba ia berada di suatu tempat yang gelap gulita.

'_Aku ada di mana sekarang? Cih!'_

"Naruto? Naruto! Kau di mana, _Baka_?!"

"Sasuke, maaf. Hubungan kita mungkin harus berakhir." Tak ada wujud yang tampak di antara kegelapan, hanya suara saja yang menggema di sana.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Berakhir katamu?"

Ingatan Sasuke kemudian menayangkan saat-saat ia dan Naruto masih bersama. Berlibur ke pantai bersama, menonton konser bersama, saat ia tertidur dengan pulas di bangku taman dan Naruto menyelimuti dirinya dengan jaket, saat ia merasa kedinginan dan Naruto melilitkan syal di lehernya, dan saat-saat lain yang tak Sasuke pungkiri membuat hatinya merasa hangat.

Sayang, segalanya harus berakhir.

Kontan, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berada di ujung ruangan dengan keluarganya setelah sebuah cahaya silau memburamkan pandangan pemilik oniks sekejap tadi. Ketika sadar, ia telah berada di depan altar sebuah gereja. Iringan lonceng, bebunyian dari piano, dan bunga-bunga berjatuhan yang entah dari mana asalnya menjadi pemandangan yang Sasuke lihat kemudian.

"Aku harus menikah dengan orang lain, Sasuke. Maafkan aku."

"Menikah? JANGAN BODOH!"

"Maaf, Sasuke."

"NARUTO! KAU BERJANJI AKAN BERSAMAKU! KAU BERJANJI AKAN MELEWATI SEMUA HALANGAN BERSAMA DENGANKU!"

"Hubungan kita adalah hubungan yang tidak akan direstui. Percuma saja jika dilanjutkan."

"_Kh_! NARUTO!"

* * *

"**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**!**"

"_Hah_!" Sasuke membuka mata. Napasnya memburu. Di hadapannya kini tampak wajah Hinata yang menyiratkan kecemasan … walau sedikit.

"Kau kenapa?"

Uchiha muda teringat kembali pada mimpinya. Ia beranjak duduk dan memijat pelipisnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bermimpi buruk."

"Sebegitu buruknya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak sadar? Kau menangis."

Oniks melebar. Ia meraba pipinya sendiri untuk merasakan ada jejak air mata di sana. Dia menangis. _Well_, seorang Sasuke menangis? Nggak salah? Keriput di wajah Itachi pasti hilang. Dengan kata lain, mustahil. Tapi setahunya Itachi memang sedang menjalani perawatan untuk menghilangkan keriput di luar negeri yang notabene mungkin saja nanti keriputnya bisa hilang. Notabene mungkin saja Sasuke pun bisa menangis.

Sasuke lekas beranjak dari ruangan tersebut menuju kamar mandi. Sebelumnya, ia sempat menoleh untuk sekadar berkata, "Sekarang sudah sore. Bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan pergi ke kafe yang kujanjikan."

Hinata, yang rasa cemasnya terhadap keadaan Sasuke hilang seketika, langsung saja mengangguk mantap. "Baik!"

* * *

Setelah beres berbenah diri, memasukan bahan makan malam di kulkas untuk dipanaskan malam nanti, dan mengunci pintu, kedua remaja itu lekas mengayuhkan kaki menuju kafe yang Sasuke maksud. Bayangan demi bayangan krim di atas kue yang tebal, coklat yang lumer, dan hiasan buah di atasnya membuat Hinata tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menabrak lengan seseorang.

"Hei! Lihat-lihat kalau jalan!" Orang yang ditabrak menghardik Hinata.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ lantas cepat-cepat membungkuk minta maaf.

Berpikir bahwa hanya menabrak saja tidak mungkin jadi masalah besar, Hinata merasa salah besar ketika orang yang memiliki tubuh besar dan berkacamata hitam itu menarik tangannya.

"Manis sekali. Lenganku sakit, nih. Kauharus bertanggung jawab lho, Nona."

"T … Tanggung jawab?" Hinata celingukan mencari bala bantuan. Seingatnya ia datang bersama dengan Sasuke. Ke mana perginya pemuda itu ya?

Ingin berteriak minta tolong, tapi mulut Hinata terkunci rapat saat tangan orang tersebut nyaris mengangkat rok pendek yang ia kenakan. Rasanya Hinata ingin merutuki pilihan _fashion_-nya sore ini.

'_Siapa pun, tolong aku!'_

Hinata memejamkan mata. Tangan orang lancang yang ada di hadapannya semakin hendak membuka roknya.

"Paman, bisa lepaskan pacarku?"

Suara berat seseorang membuat gerakan sang pria terhenti dari rok Hinata. Sang gadis berbalik, menyadari bahwa suara tersebut berasal dari seseorang yang ia kenal. "Gaara-_kun_?"

Pemuda berkepala merah bata yang dipanggil Gaara melayangkan sebuah senyuman (jika bibir yang bergerak sedikit bisa disebut senyuman) kepada sang gadis. Sebaliknya, ia lantas melayangkan sorot mata yang tajam pada sang pria. Aura tidak menyenangkan muncul di sekitar sang pemuda seperti hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti _chakra bijuu_ jika saja hal itu benar-benar eksis di muka bumi.

"_Cih_!" Sang pria menepis tangan Hinata yang sebelumnya ia cengkeram dengan erat. Sembari berdecih, pria tersebut berjalan cepat menyeberangi jalan.

Sesaat sebelum tubuh Hinata nyaris menabrak dinding, sepasang tangan menangkapnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hati-hati,"

"T … Terima kasih." Hinata melepaskan tangan Gaara yang berada di pinggangnya. _'Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak suka disebut sebagai pacar untuk menolongku.'_

"Apa yang kaulakukan sendirian di sini?"

Teringat seseorang, sang Hyuuga membelalak. "Sasuke-_kun_! _Ano_, Gaara-_kun_, aku harus cepat-cepat mencari seseorang! Maafkan aku dan terima kasih sudah menolongku, ya!"

Hinata tidak melihat kembali ke belakang. Ditinggalkan olehnya sosok Gaara yang berdiri diam. Tanpa sang Hyuuga ketahui, Gaara tengah memandangi tangannya sendiri dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

'_Tangan yang tadi menyentuh Hinata terasa hangat.'_

"Sayang sekali gadis sepertinya ternyata aseksual ya, Hinata."

* * *

Napas Hinata memburu. Ia melajukan kakinya cepat-cepat sembari melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Kenapa ia bisa dibiarkan berjalan sendiri begitu saja? Apa Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa ia harusnya bersama dengan dirinya?

'_Ini pasti karena Sasuke-kun juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari aku sudah terpisah jauh!'_

Sang Hyuuga sadar ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Sebelum bersiap-siap berangkat, entah sudah berapa kali Uchiha tampan itu membenturkan dahinya sendiri ke tembok. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kisah cinta Sasuke yang kandas. 'Duh, setahunya Sasuke pernah berpacaran dengan lebih dari satu pemuda dan dia masih baik-baik saja. Selalu datang ketika putus dengan pacarnya untuk mencurahkan komplain tentang sikap mantannya yang menyebalkan. Memang baru kali ini saja ia melihat Sasuke sampai seperti itu ketika putus.

_TEP!_

Hinata berhenti berlari. Ia terbelalak mendapati di depannya terdapat sebuah antrian panjang. Lavender Hinata lalu terarah pada nama toko yang ternyata adalah kafe yang ia dan Sasuke akan datangi!

"A … antriannya panjang sekali. Jika begitu, berarti Sasuke-_kun_ sudah sampai di sini? Apakah dia sudah berada di dalam atau masih mengantri? Jangan-jangan dia sudah kembali di rumah saat melihat antrian panjang ini!"

_Tuk!_

Hinata merasa bagian atas kepalanya seperti diketuk. Kepala sang gadis menengadah untuk melihat sebuah bungkusan yang cantik berwarna _turquoise_.

"Oi."

"Sasuke-_kun_!? Ke mana saja kau?!"

"Aku berjalan cepat-cepat ketika berpapasan dengan sekelompok gadis yang bilang bahwa sudah banyak orang yang mengantri. Kau terlihat sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri, jadi kuputuskan untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Apa? Tega sekali."

"Kita bisa kehabisan jika berlama-lama. Lagipula itu salahmu sendiri karena terlalu sibuk melamun."

Hinata menggeram pelan. Ia lalu merebut bungkusan berisi kue lezat dari tangan Sasuke dan berlari kecil meninggalkan sang Uchiha.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Hinata disusahkan oleh keberadaan Sasuke. Setelah menikmati kue dan menyiapkan makan malam, Hinata baru sadar bahwa kecap asin yang ada di meja telah habis. Alih-alih berkata bahwa malam ini ia dan Sasuke tidak dapat menikmati ikan bakar dengan siraman kecap, Sasuke justru menyuruh Hinata untuk pergi ke minimarket.

"Sasuke-_kun_ benar-benar tega. Dingin …." Hinata meniupkan udara ke tangannya. Berharap ia dapat mengusir hawa dingin di malam hari.

Satu kantong plastik telah berada di tangan dan sang gadis ingin cepat-cepat berada di dalam rumah. Memutuskan berjalan dengan cepat, suara benda yang terjatuh mengalihkan perhatian Hinata.

_Lavender_ Hinata berserobok dengan seseorang yang berada di sisinya. Seorang pemuda. Sosok itu tampak sedang duduk di kursi panjang dan tengah berusaha meraih kaleng soda yang terjatuh. Hinata dengan baik hati membantu mengambilkan kaleng tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada sang pemuda.

"Ini minumanmu."

Hinata menatap sosok pemuda yang perlahan-lahan mulai menengadahkan kepalanya sehingga bertemu pandang dengan Hinata. Sosok itu memiliki surai pirang dan terlihat seperti bukan orang Jepang pada umumnya. Kini, ia tersenyum lebar pada sang Hyuuga.

"_Thanks_!"

Senyuman tipis dikembangkan sang gadis. Ia lantas pamit dan beranjak pergi. Cukup heran dengan sang pemuda yang bisa tahan berlama-lama di luar dengan udara yang menusuk tulang seperti ini. Namun, keheranan itu sirna ketika memikirkan makan malamnya.

Sosok sang pemuda pirang beranjak dari kursi ketika siluet Hinata telah tampak jauh dari pandangan. Sebuah senyuman yang bahkan menyerupai seringai menghiasi wajahnya. Pemuda tersebut berjalan dengan rute yang sama dengan Hinata. Sampau akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah apartemen. Apartemen yang sang gadis tinggali.

Sang pemuda terkekeh.

"Gadis itu …."

**Krek!**

Kaleng soda di tangan sang pemuda diremas dengan kencang hingga bentuknya berubah. Aura yang mencekam mengelilingi sang pemuda. Mata safirnya yang tampak ramah sebelumnya kini tampak berkilat.

"Beraninya kau, Sasuke. Pada akhirnya kaulah yang telah menemukan penggantiku dengan cepat."

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Note:**

Semoga kalian suka, ya! Makasih udah baca!

Bisa tebak _chapter_ ke-2 ditulis siapa?

Sampai ketemu di_ chapter_ ke-3!

Salam,

Kaede Airi & Grey Chocolate


End file.
